Muerto entre resortes
by Xclax
Summary: Oh, ¿Aun estas aquí? Bueno, déjame presentarme...


Oh.

Aun estas aquí.

Me sorprende que aun estés aquí conmigo.

Bueno, eso no importa ahora.

Oye, ¿Que tal si charlamos un poco?

¿Hola?

Oh, ya entiendo, como quiera te lo contare.

Al menos que digas un "No"

...

...

...

Eso pensé.

Como sea, ¿Sabes algo gracioso?

Esa gente que se cree que siempre tiene la razón.

Ya sabes, esas personas que siempre cree saber que esta bien o no solo porque este escrito en un simple papel fácil de romper.

Como los policías, que personas mas molestas, casi nunca me dejaban tranquilo.

Suerte que nunca me podrán encontrar desde ahora.

Oh, lo siento, casi se me olvidaba, déjame presentarme, que no lo eh podido hacer antes.

Mi nombre es... uh...

Uh...

Bueno, si te tengo que ser sincero, no lo recuerdo.

Igual, solo se que era un muy mal nombre.

Igual, en estos momentos no necesito un nombre, pero como sea, supongo que con un hola basta.

Como sea, deje que te cuente.

Imagina que eres una persona común, un trabajo común, en una pizzeria común.

Todos los días levantarse a las 6:00 AM y luego irse a las 4:00 PM sin ninguna excepción.

Seria un poco irritante hacerlo 3 meses, ¿No crees?

Yo lleve 15 años asi.

Pero bueno, lo que te toca la vida te toca.

Pero ese no es el punto en este momento, sigamos con lo que decía.

Bien, ahora, que te levantas a las 6:00 AM y te vas a las 4:00 PM

Tienes un jefe que en pocas palabras es un imbécil esperando que la gente sea perfecta.

Tener que todos los días tener que aguantar a estúpidos niños, con sus estúpidas madres con las mismas estúpidas preguntas.

"Este juego es seguro" "¿Por que ahorco a mi niño?" ¡Bah! ¡Puras tonterías!

Peor aun, tener que hacer LO MISMO cada día de tu vida, para ganar una cantidad prácticamente mínima de suelda para que apenas te alcance la comida.

Pero bueno, tenia salud, un hogar, y una novia, hay gente que vive peor que yo.

Y lo que derramo el vaso de agua, siempre tener que seguir a la perfección las reglas.

Cuanto odiaba a todos en ese momento, que no me permitían llevar el uniforme de aquel color, que no podia hacer esto, aquello, y demás.

En pocas palabras, me rendí de la vida.

Nada tenia sentido par ami, sentí que debí nacer en algún otra época mas antigua.

No se, como la Medieval, o incluso algo mejor.

Recuerdo cuando fui a mi habitación principal.

Tome la cuerda mas cercana.

Le hice un nudo "especial" La ate en el techo dejándolo colgando.

Puse una mesa baja y fui a dar un ultimo adiós.

Cuando volví a mi habitación por segunda vez.

Suspire de cansancio, entonces, ocurrió.

.

.

.

Puse el cadáver de mi novia atándole en el cuello de la cuerda.

Obviamente con guantes, no debía de haber ninguna muestra de ADN.

Días después, apareció ella en una de las primeras planas, determinada como suicidio.

El crimen perfecto.

Sali intacto de aquella situación, todos me trataban bien, incluso el imbécil de mi jefe me dejo de gritar las primeras 3 semanas.

Esto me comenzó a gustar.

Comencé a comprender que el humano no esta hecho para vivir y tener una vida tranquila.

Vivimos para morir, y morimos para no seguir luchando.

La idea me gusto.

Poco a poco, lo que solía hacer cada 5 meses comenzó a ser una adicción,.

Acabar con una vida era tan común como para una persona dar un abrazo.

Ahh... aquellos tiempos.

Muchos ignorantes me llamarian "Asesino" "Psicopata"

¿Pero sabes que?

¡ELLOS son los psicopatas!

¡Personas que solo saben suplicar por su vida o solo llorar en un rincón!

¡Argh, que gente mas estúpida!

Pero bueno, lo interesante no era eso.

Seguí mi trabajo en la pizzeria de siempre.

Nadie desconfiaba en mi, por alguna razón, era invisible ne los asesinatos, nunca dejar ninguna pista, nunca dejar ADN, estar lo suficiente mente cerca y lejos.

Era genial.

Como sea, que me salgo del tema, iba hacia la pizzeria, a atender a los mismos niños de siempre.

Y luego, me encontré a ellos de nuevo.

Volviendo a mirar con cara de alegría aquellos 2 animatronicos.

¿Que tenían ellos de especiales?

¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada!

Igual, fui a por ellos dándole la misma advertencia que no se deben de tocar por razones de seguridad.

Pero bueno, ellos no entendían por las buenas. así que decidí ignorarlos.

Y luego, lo resto fue sencillo, llego la noche.

Como todos los días, tenia que ser yo el que tenia que cerrar la estúpida pizzeria.

Fue cuando llegue a la puerta principal, sacaba las llaves, comencé a buscar la correcta, y entonces lo escuche.

Platos caerse cerca de la cocina.

Suspire con curiosidad, guarde las llaves y camine hacia donde provenía el ruido.

Me asegure de estar armado, si se encontraba un ladrón así tendría una excusa para tener un cuchillo a mano.

¿La excusa? Defensa propia, no importa si el intenta correr o simplemente se rinde, siempre esta la posibilidad de hacer el crimen perfecto.

Me acerque a la cocina, la luz estaba encendida, sabia que yo la había apagado minutos antes, saque mi cuchillo de mi mochila.

Pensaba usarlo contra alguien por la calle en la noche, pero esto seria el mismo resultado.

Fue cuando me asome, mi sonrisa por matar a alguien otra vez se vio afectada.

Niños, eran unos estúpidos niños.

Eran 5 en total, los cuales estaban tomando todas las pizzas del refrigerados, mientras uno comía las pizzas, otros estaban jugando con los tenedores.

Fue cuando ellos me vieron, soltaron un grito por la sorpresa y fingieron ser unos angelitos.

Cuando escondía mi cuchillo, pregunte que hacían allí.

Contestaron que se habían perdido.

Fue cuando se me ocurrió una muy buena idea.

Pregunte si estaban sus padres.

Contestaron que no.

Oh, vaya, eso si que fue como la noche de Navidad.

Di una sonrisa falsa, cuando me agache hacia ellos y les pregunte si querían conocer a Freddy.

Contestaron con todas las ganas que si.

Fue cuando solté una risa falsa mientras tocaba el cabellos de uno de ellos.

Luego les dije que esperan allí.

Entonces fui hacia el cuarto de reparaciones,

Mi suerte se incremento al encontrar un traje a mi medida.

Cuando me lo pude poner, puse mi mano con le cuchillo atrás de la espalda, agudice un poco mi voz, y me dirigí de nuevo a la cocina.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hecho por cada uno de los niños, querían abrazarme, y mas de uno lo hizo.

Hasta que uno de ellos de lentes, miro mas atrás de mi, el había encontrado mi cuchillo.

Una pena, estaba disfrutando como mis victimas estaban felices, y cuando de repente, PUM.

Pero bueno, así es la vida.

Me imagino que sabrás lo que paso después, ¿No?

¿Hola?

¿Sigues aquí?

Uh...

...

...

...

...

Oh, aun estas conmigo, ¿No sabes que es de mala educación no dejar de terminar al prójimo lo que te esta contando?

Como sea, días después la cosa se volvió muy loca.

Quejas sobre el olor de la pizzeria, sobre cosas que se movían en la noche, muebles rotos sin alguna razón, ya sabes, algo anormal.

Entonces fue cuando sucedió, mi jefe no dejaba de enfurecerse por eso, según el, interrumpía el horario de trabajo con arreglar las imperfecciones.

La única manera de no gastar en reparaciones el jefe se encontró con la maravillosa idea de hacer un puesto de trabajo de guardia nocturno.

Que irónico, ¿No crees?

Como sea, entonces como no alcanzaba el presupuesto para contratar un nuevo empleado se hizo un sorteo entre los empleados... "pocos eficientes"

Y entonces, le toco a un "afortunado" el empleo, el cual, volvió el día siguiente con un traje de guardia que tuvo que pagar el mismo.

Junto con unas cámaras de seguridad y una tableta de baja calidad para ver lo que pasaba.

Entonces, aquel día, por primera vez en 16 años, no tenia que ser yo que cerraría las puertas en la noche.

Digo, eso era bueno, no tenia que volver a la propia pizzeriade noche para solo cerrarla y irme.

Todo ese tiempo lo gaste con 2 personas, si preguntas, uno fue con cuchillo, otro lo tuve que asfixiar yo mismo, fue difícil esconderlos.

Ah, si, a lo que iba, el día siguiente fui uno de los primeros en entrar a la pizzeria temprano por razones económicas.

Mientras yo preparaba la cocina para poder preparar todo listo para la siguiente fiesta, fue cuando escuche un grito del cuarto de reparaciones trasero.

Sinceramente, no le tome ninguna importancia, fue cuando me comenzó a dar curiosidad el sexto grito.

Me dirigí hacia allí, y cuando pase sobre todos mis compañeros petrificados de terror, fue cuando me asome.

Oh dios...

Que belleza.

Una persona totalmente muerta, de un cuerpo totalmente rasgado, roto, fracturado, y con algunos órganos saliendo.

Ohh... Una lastima que aquel traje de Freddy tapaba tal belleza, pero bueno, había gente a mi alrededor, fingí una cara parecida a la persona que tenia mas cerca.

Mientras estaba la policía viendo el lugar me volvieron a interrogar primero ami, siempre por la misma razón.

Pero bueno, siempre lograba evitar una situación así, ya era un experto.

Fue cuando la cosa se puso seria, cuando se encontró mi jefe con una bala en su boca, un suicidio, y aunque odio decirlo, no fui yo el que lo ocasiono.

Bueno, ¿Que te puedo decir? Pasaron al rededor de otros 20 años o incluso un poco mas.

Desempleado, sin novia, y con mucho dinero en mis bolsillos gracias a mis "recaudaciones" y "ahorros"

Bueno, después de tantos años, decidí recordar los viejos tiempos, fue cuando me encontré de nuevo allí.

La vieja pizzeria Freddy Fazbear Pizza, totalmente abandonada.

Entonces recordé lo sucedido, Y bueno, sinceramente, no me hubiera importado tanto.

Con una de mis viejas técnicas logre colarme a la vieja pizzeria por una de las ventilaciones.

Y bueno, lo que me encontré allí no lo soporte.

¿Que pasaría si te dijera que antes de yo, habían mas cosas?

Anomatronicos asesinos, que asesinaban a mas guardias.

Sinceramente, no me importaría, pero lo que realmente me importo.

Lo que REALMENTE me importo, fue el numero de guardias "desaparecidos" de la pizzeria.

No se necesitaba mas de un poco de inteligencia para que supiera lo que realmente pasaba, una cosa sin importancia para mi.

Pero nadie, y repito nadie, puede enfrentarme a mi, y cuando digo nadie, es nadie.

Esas cosas no me dieron para mucho, una sola hacha y un poco de esfuerzo y listo, todo estaba hecho.

Yo pensé que iba a ser un poco mas entretenido, todo tiempo que perdí en esa pizzeria simplemente saldando cuentas.

Entonces, cuando todo estuvo hecho, decidí volver hacia un cuarto prohibido que parecía estar roto, para robar unas piezas y venderlas.

Hasta, que ellos llegaron.

Solo... te puedo decir que la cosa no termino como esperaba.

Y bueno, paso el tiempo, y aquí estamos.

Pero, déjame contarte algo.

El karma, esa cosa que cuando haces algo malo y que se te regresa.

Esa cosa que siempre le pasa a la gente "mala" al hacer cosas malas.

NO. EXISTE.

Nunca pude estar mejor.

Nadie sabe que estoy aquí.

Nadie sabe que estoy vivo.

Nadie sabe que estoy aun aquí.

Nadie sabe que realmente soy.

Nadie sabe que esperarse de mi.

Nadie sabe quien soy.

Y mejor aun, nadie sospecha de mi.

Y nadie lo hará.

Déjame darte las felicidades, eres mi primer victima en 30 años.

Oh, ¿Ya terminaste de desangrarte?

Vaya, no soportaste casi nada.

Bueno, ya dejaste de respirar.

Pero bueno, no nos volveremos a ver.

Por que yo seguiré aquí.

Yo seguiré haciendo lo mejor que se hacer.

Por que, en realidad, no me importa si estoy muerto.

.

.

.

.

Estoy muerto entre resortes, pero nunca me había sentido tan vivo antes...

* * *

 ** _¿Que opinan? ¿Quieren otra historia parecida con cualquier otro personaje de FNAF?_**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer, suerte!_**


End file.
